Krimson Knight
by GaladInzel
Summary: THis does have Lotr characters but it doesn't start that why basicly its my own story and stuff please just read it's my first fanfic


This is my first fanfic so please give me some slack I do not own any of the lotr characters except the ones I've made up yada yada yada I think you know what I mean  
  
Crimson Knights  
  
"Papa oh, Papa." Two young Elvin girls yelled  
  
"Galadinzel, Celebestel! What are you doing so far from home without an adult?" Inquired their father, Llach. "Mama said to come and get ya for din din." Celebestel said while pulling a had through her blonde hair with silver streaks  
"Well I know why you're her Celebestel, but that doesn't explain why Galadinzel is here." Llach said.  
"I'm here cause I wanna be, can't a girl come 'n get 'er papa 'n not be accused of murder." Galadinzel pouted.  
"Oh, Galadinzel what happened to your lip? It seems to have suddenly exploded with a pinch of sadness." Llach secretly teased.  
"Ain't pouting papa." Galadinzel howled about with tears. "Oh Galadinzel I would never ever say you of all people were pouting." Llach said in an injured voice. "Oh papa aren't you going ya ask why Galadinzel is wiff me papa?" Celebestel wondered in a devious voice.  
"Well I was just going to ask that to Galadinzel but ok Celebestel why is she with you." Llach said in a depressing voice because he knew his daughter had a knack for trouble and trouble had a knack for her.  
"She got in a fight with Ruin Ruth again and broke his arm."  
"WHAT!" Llach said truing to keep his temper "why, when, where?"  
"You tattle tail." Galadinzel yelled and swung her fist at Celebesetel's eye.  
"Ouch, Papa." Celebestel cried and lunged herself at Galadinzel.  
"Both of you that is not acceptable," Llach said as he pried the twins apart, "Know Galadinzel tell me what happened."  
--- SILENCE---  
"Galadinzel van Llach va Galadriel answer me this instant." Llach asked in a stern voice Why can't she stay out of fights please don't let her be the one.  
"It was his fault he pushed me out of that giant tree that you told me not to climb and stuff well I grabbed him and landed on his arm 'n broke he punched me and then I hit him back nothin' te it." Galadinzel bravely told him uh oh I'm in trouble again  
"Galadinzel your just five years old you shouldn't be fighting." Llach scorned "And you know better than to climb that giant tree."  
"He he hah haaah hah."  
"Celebestel va Rosemary va Bearth." Llach said sternly.  
"Oh I wasn't laughing at you I was laughing cause of your friend in leather is coming over" Celebestel answered while she blushed ever so slightly.  
"Who," Llach asked just as he was being tapped on the shoulder, "Oh, Aragorn my friend what brings you to Mirkwood." Llach questioned his friend in is of course-I- know-why-you're-here-my-friend voice.  
"What can't I just visit my best friend and his lovely children." Aragorn asked in his what-are-you-implying voice.  
"Well no it's just that you just happen to show up when Arwen, Elrond, Galadriel, and Gandalf are coming to Celebestel's and Galadinzel's five year old destiny ritual." Llach teased his friend.  
"I know but I don't get to see Arwen any other way you know how Elrond feels about me and Arwen." Aragorn whispered to Llach making sure Celebestel and Galadinzel didn't "Hear".  
"We heard that Aragorn." Galadinzel and Celebestel said together.  
"Uggh, can't my love life just be MY love life and not known around by everyone else." Aragorn sighed.  
"Uncle Ronny doesn't like it when you see Arwen does he." Galadinzel questioned as she pulled her hand through her blonde hair that had flames at the bottom. -------------------------SILENCE----------------------------------  
As the two shocked adults couldn't answer the all-knowing children -------------------------SILENCE----------------------------------  
  
Awkward coughing------------------------------------------------"Well" more coughing --------------------------SILENCE--------------------------------- ----------------------More Awkward Silence -------------------- ---------------------------Some distant yelling--------------------  
"Well you know that uncle Elrond doesn't like it when you call him Uncle Ronny."  
"Well not I mean he likes it more than Aragorn and Arwen." Celebestel pouted  
"What that supposed to mean" Aragorn and Llach asked at the same time in their Oh-crap-these-two-five-year-old-twins-know-something voice.  
"It's just that you and Arwen don't make that good of a match." Galadinzel stated.  
"EXCUSE me." Aragorn asked shocked, "What's that mean."  
"NOTHING, it means NOTHING" Celebestel said her hand covering Galadinzel's mouth.  
"Yer sat onweeeee of mer sitfters wikes ya." Galadinzel mumbled.  
"Celebestel remove your hand immediately." Llach ordered.  
"It's just that one of my sisters likes you and that since you and Arwen won't work then so we can set Aragorn and my sister together and stuff." Galadinzel said  
"That's enough Galadinzel you don't know anything know get ready we need to leave before your mother gets worried." Llach shook his head not knowing how his daughters could even know anything like this.  
"OK but what's that." Celebestel asked.  
"What." Llach and Aragorn asked in a worried voice.  
"The noise." Galadinzel asked for Celebestel Suddenly out popped ... 


End file.
